


the little dipper

by xiaohuang



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous Relationships, Constellations, Fluff, M/M, confident renjun, flustered hyuck, hyuck to the rescue, renjun’s a flirt, renjun’s social distancing, stressed uni student renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaohuang/pseuds/xiaohuang
Summary: in which renjun finds solace in his favorite constellation in more ways than one.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	the little dipper

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is just smth i wrote in the middle of the night bc uni is kicking my butt and bc i miss renhyuck :(((

_Knock, knock, knock._

Renjun ignores it, in favor of pulling his duvet further over his head. 

“I can hear you moving around, you know.” 

There’s several knocks after that, which grow increasingly louder by the second. Renjun screams into his pillow out of frustration and kicks his duvet away from him. He flops onto his back and stares up at the ceiling, eyeing the glow-in-the-dark constellations he’d painted on there in the first week of university. 

Then his gaze shifts to the door to his dorm, where his friend had continued his relentless attempt at kicking said door down. The bright of the hallway lights seeps into the room from underneath it. Renjun watches his friend’s shadow dance across his floor.

The knocking continues on for several minutes. Donghyuck is stubborn, _very_ stubborn, but so is Renjun. Renjun breathes out a sigh and reaches a hand towards the ceiling, tracing his favorite constellation with his index finger. 

“Renjun, Renjun, Renjun.”

He eventually gives in. “What.” 

“Hey, you responded!” 

Silence.

“Will you let me in?”

Renjun doesn’t respond at first and simply stares at his outstretched hand, eyes zoning in on the small crescent shaped scar on his left pinky finger. 

“Why?”

“We haven’t heard from you in days,” Donghyuck responds, voice trailing off.

Donghyuck stays quiet for a bit and then with the smallest voice ever, he says, “I cooked you your favorite meal.” 

“It’s not really anything special but I figured it might help trigger your appetite…”

There’s a short pause.

“...I’ll just leave it by your door then.”

There’s some rustling outside, and then a soft thud on his doorstep. Renjun hears the boy’s sneakers drag across the floor, further away from the door.

“Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck stops and turns back around to see Renjun standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorpost. His hair is sticking out to the left side, and there’s a pillow crease on his cheek, which he assumes are the result of a good nap. Nothing out of the ordinary, except for maybe the deep frown etched onto the boy’s face.

Renjun raises an eyebrow at him as he crosses his arms over his chest. He’s wearing a pair of light blue pajamas, pants just a tad bit too long. 

“Hi.” 

Donghyuck mentally slaps himself. 

“Hi?”

He hurries to pick up the bento box he’d left at the door, a poor attempt to hide the reddening of his cheeks. Donghyuck shoves the bento into Renjun’s hands, who clumsily accepts it.

Renjun opens the lid to take a peek at the contents and his face instantly lights up. The bento packed all of his favorite chinese dishes. He smiles. 

Donghyuck is eyeing him curiously, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

“Do you like it?” 

Instead of answering the question, Renjun retreats back into his dorm to carefully place the bento on top of his desk. Donghyuck expects the door to close on him. But instead Renjun circles a hand around his wrist and pulls him inside the room. It happens so fast that Donghyuck ends up awkwardly stumbling into the other.

“How about I show you how much I like it?” 

Renjun’s so close now that Donghyuck is able to see the faint mole on his forehead, so close that he can feel the warmth of the other’s breath on his face. So close that he can’t see anything but Renjun. His eyes roam the boy’s face. Renjun’s looking up at him with big expectant eyes. And for a second, just a mere second, he lets his gaze drop down to the boy’s lips, which turns out to be a huge fucking mistake. Donghyuck promptly looks away, startled by his own lack of self control. He’s unable to hide his embarrassment, though, his pink ears an immediate giveaway.

Renjun hugs an arm around the other’s waist, pressing himself impossibly close. With his other hand, he cups the back of Donghyuck’s neck. Donghyuck stiffens slightly at their close proximity, but doesn’t show any intention of pushing Renjun away. 

Now on his tippy toes, Renjun presses his lips to the boy’s jaw. Donghyuck breathes in sharply. Renjun presses another one about a centimeter above the previous, and then another, and another. Until he’s reached Donghyuck’s ear. He lets his teeth graze the spot behind it, and then without a warning he blows into Donghyuck’s ear.

Donghyuck jerks back and slaps a hand over his ear. He _finally_ looks at Renjun, eyes wide and filled with disbelief. 

Renjun leans in close, until the tips of their noses are touching and until he’s able to feel Donghyuck’s breath ghosting over his lips. 

“So…” Renjun starts, “what do you say?” 

Donghyuck’s face is burning so hot that he feels dizzy. 

“Just kiss me,” he grumbles out.

“What? I didn’t quite catch that.” There’s a teasing smile on Renjun’s face. 

Donghyuck ruffles the front of his bangs in frustration.

“I said, kiss me.”

Renjun smiles, his eyes crinkling into crescent moons, and _wow_ , he’s pretty, Donghyuck thinks. Once again, Renjun leans in, lips hovering just above Donghyuck’s.

Donghyuck is many things, but most importantly he’s impatient. And he certainly has no intention of playing any more of Renjun’s games. So he huffs in annoyance, his fingers already taking a hold of Renjun’s face. And he kisses Renjun.

The response is almost immediate, with Renjun sliding a hand up the back of Donghyuck’s neck, fingers playing with his hair.

It starts of sweet and slow, and Donghyuck finds himself enjoying it that way. Renjun, on the other hand, isn’t quite as satisfied as him with just a simple kiss. Not even a minute in and he’s already got his hands buried in Donghyuck’s hair. 

And then… Renjun’s stomach growls. Renjun immediately pulls away, half-pouting and half-glaring at his stomach for ruining the moment. Donghyuck resists the urge to pinch his cheeks. 

“I guess we should get you something to eat, huh?” 

Renjun nods, a little bit disappointed. Donghyuck helps him set everything out on the small coffee table he has. He throws two pillows on the floor for them to sit on and Donghyuck happily plops down on one of them. 

Renjun leans over the table. “Hey, I think I have a few bottles of soju left in the fridge. Should we have some?” 

Donghyuck grins up at him. “I never say no to soju.” 

Renjun shakes his head, laughing, as he stands up to go and get them. He returns with three bottles of soju and two glasses. 

As Donghyuck fills their glasses, Renjun starts digging into the dishes that the other had prepared for him. 

“You never told me you could cook?” Renjun is positively surprised at the boy’s cooking skills.

Donghyuck deadpans at this. “It’s because you never let me live down that one time I almost burned down my kitchen.” 

“Oh, yeah,” Renjun barks out a laugh, a rice grain flying onto Donghyuck’s cheek, “how could I forget?”

“But this is pretty good, for an amateur, atleast.”

“Wow, thanks for the backhanded compliment. Love you too.” 

Renjun sticks out his tongue and winks playfully. “You’re welcome.”

And then it’s just Renjun quietly chewing on his food and taking the occasional sip of his mixed drink. Donghyuck has decided to skip using a glass altogether, and has instead opted to drink straight from the soju bottle. Renjun watches in amusement as Donghyuck’s face grows redder and redder by the minute, with said boy continuing to claim that he’s “not that drunk”. 

“I’m not that drunk. Literally shut up, Hyuck, you’re drunk.”

Donghyuck tries to keep a straight face but fails horribly, and straight up _giggles._

At this point, Renjun’s already finished most of his food. He cleans up the mess they’ve made and instructs Donghyuck to lie down on his bed in the meanwhile. The boy tries to refuse at first, adamant on helping Renjun clean up, but the moment his head hits the duvet he’s gone. 

  
  
  
  


“Renjun.”

“Hm?” 

Renjun walks back into the room after a much needed shower, closing the door behind him with his foot. Donghyuck’s propped himself up on one elbow to look at him. 

“I miss you.”

Renjun chuckles, as he rummages through his drawer for a clean washcloth. He runs it under the tap for a few seconds, just to soak it. 

“I’m right here, though?”

“Still, I miss you,” Donghyuck slurs. 

Renjun chuckles at this. 

“Renjun,” Donghyuck drags out his name, “come here. You’re too far away.” 

Renjun obeys and sits down on the edge of the bed. He pushes Donghyuck’s fringe back and uses a damp washcloth to help sober him up. Donghyuck pouts at him, in a rather questionable way, but Renjun finds it disgustingly cute nonetheless. 

“I came here to take care of you. Why does it always come down to you taking care of me?” Donghyuck stares up at Renjun, left eye twitching.

“It’s because I’m older.” 

The boy scoffs at this, but doesn’t complain any further. Instead he wraps his arms around Renjun’s middle and pulls the other on top of him. Renjun groans in pain. Donghyuck proceeds to tuck them in with Renjun’s duvet.

Satisfied, he runs a hand through Renjun’s hair and gently pets the boy’s head. Renjun eventually relaxes to the steady fall and rise of Donghyuck’s chest. 

“You still have the constellations painted on your ceiling?” 

Renjun lifts his head up to look at Donghyuck. “I never really bothered to paint over them, I guess.”

Donghyuck stares up at the ceiling in awe. “Which one’s your favorite?” 

When an immediate reply doesn’t come, Donghyuck shifts his gaze away from the ceiling to sneak a curious glance at Renjun. Renjun offers him a small smile and reaches a hand out towards Donghyuck’s face. His finger draws a pattern on the curve of Donghyuck’s cheek.

“Ursa Minor.” 

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the moles on donghyuck’s cheek that are shaped like the little dipper !!! :p


End file.
